The Beautiful and the Wicked
by The Lady Avaritia
Summary: Kenny is torn between the suffocating obsessive love of two men, while attempting to retain his own sanity, and keep the love in his heart pure for the only one who deserves it. Death/Kenny, Damien/Kenny, Kenny/Butters.


Title: The Beautiful and the Wicked  
>Rating: T<br>Spoilers: General  
>Characters: KennyDamien  
>Summary:<br>Disclaimer: disclaimed  
>Author: Lady Avaritia<p>

The sky hung low over South Park like a giant lead mass waiting to fall down and smash the pathetic towns and its inhabitants. Angry clouds were coiling like giant snakes, and throwing a gray veil over the pure white snow that had fallen over like a virgin's soft silk robes, to cover the immodesty of the small town.  
>Kenny McCormick was standing in the middle of the frozen Starks Pond.<br>'This again?' he asked tiredly, his handsome sharp face twisted in a distasteful scowl.  
>'Oh lover, I missed you too,' a pale hand brushed dirty blonde streaks of hear from Kenny's face gently.<br>'Get on with it then… I have a biology project to complete for tomorrow.'  
>A dark chuckle vibrated in the still cold air, and crawled up Kenny's spine causing him to huddle into his parka.<br>'Ah, love… You're so impatient.'  
>The thick silvery ice under Kenny's feet began to crack dangerously. He could have run, but he knew it was useless. What Death wanted, he got, and for the past eighteen years Kenny had been the object of his obsession. The boy had been dying over and over again since the day he was born, to satisfy Death's sick desire for a companion.<br>The ice gave way under the boy's skinny frame, and he fell into the freezing water. The cold engulfed him in a mock of a lover's embrace, and it was seconds until he saw Death plunge under as well, a floating mass of dark clothes and pale skin, and eyes like a starless sky in December. The hole in the ice above them was promptly covered in ice as soon as Death had his pray trapped.  
>Instinctively, Kenny had reached for the surface, his skinny hands beating uselessly against the rough ice, until swirls of beautiful crimson signified his failure.<br>Death had the boy's back pressed against the thick coverage, and was kissing those beautiful full lips, tasting desperation and life, and sunshine and sheer mortalness.  
>Kenny gripped uselessly at the shoulders of his violator, as he ravished the smaller human body with his hands, sneaking them under the ridiculous orange parka to touch the smooth skin that was beginning to tint blue.<br>He didn't break the kiss even once, perfectly content to let his victim asphyxiate, like he would do anyway.  
>It took the oldest being on Earth three minutes to realize that he was only holding the broken shell of a body.<br>He let it go, and dissolved in the water, becoming nothing more but another bloody stain.  
>'I kissed Kenny,' he whispered with a chuckle and pressed his long bony fingers to his lips.<p>

-x-  
>Kyle was in the living room watching TV, when he felt sick. His stomach churned and it was all he could do to reach the bathroom before hurling his dinner. With a shaking hand he wiped his mouth.<br>'You bastard,' he whispered darkly, and reached for a toothbrush.  
>-x-<p>

Damien was sprawled on his bed, half naked beneath the posh black silk that covered him, and his unmarred white skin let out a pearly glow in the darkness. His nimble fingers were still curled around his iPod, and his beautiful face was completely relaxed in sleep. Long feathery black wings were stretched out behind him, the son of Satan in his truest form. Looking at his beauty was almost painful, but Kenny had more important things to think of as he landed in the middle of the Antichrist's thick crimson rug, soaking n ice-cold water, and coughing his lungs out so hard, blood stained his lips.  
>The sound woke the young immortal up. In a flash of liquid darkness, and the rustle of feathers, Damien was beside the blonde, his strong arms wrapped around the thin figure of the teenager.<br>He bit into his scarred wrist and offered the black blood to the human's frozen blue lips.  
>Kenny drank greedily and felt as his body healed under the impure influence of the blood of the Antichrist.<br>Then he just remained there, in the arms of Damien, enveloped in the large black wings, of a fallen boy who hadn't even had a chance to raise in the first place.  
>'He drowned you again?' Damien questioned.<br>'Yeah… More like, he kissed me underwater till I asphyxiated,' Kenny ground out darkly.  
>'Strip,' Damien ordered.<br>'No… not tonight, not now,' Kenny pleaded.  
>'Moron. Strip so you can get into some dry clothes. I think I have some that might actually fit you.'<br>'Oh. Yeah.'  
>Damien threw the doors of his closet open and started fishing for a shirt and pants that would actually fit the blonde. Only his large block wings were poking out.<br>'You're very beautiful,' Kenny said on a whim.  
>'If I'm so beautiful, why won't you love me?' Damien questioned and slammed the doors angrily. He threw a red t-shirt and a pair of old black sweat pants Kenny's way, but kept his back turned on the other boy, hiding his face in shadows, keeping his pained expression to himself.<br>'Beauty is not enough to seduce me, Damien. You know that. Or else, I would have loved him long ago.'  
>Damien scoffed.<br>'Death? Of course! He is the loveliest piece of art you can imagine, or some such whatnot.'  
>Kenny shook his head.<br>'You are very beautiful,' he repeated.  
>'Cold comfort,' Damien said flatly.<br>'Do you want me to say I love you?'  
>'Not unless you mean it. You know that.'<br>I'm sorry, Damien. I - … you know how I feel about you…'  
>'You lust me,' the Antichrist said with an ugly cruel smile. 'Because I am dark, and beautiful , and twisted and sinful and wrong, and you enjoy me corrupting you almost as you enjoy corrupting your little fluff ball of sweetness on Earth. But you will never love me like you would him. I am not human enough for you.' he spat the word human like it was something dirty.<br>'Please… can we not discuss Butters…not now, not here.'  
>Damien growled.<br>'Why don't you stay, Kenny?' he asked quietly, barely controlled emotions perched at the tip of his tongue, and waiting to spill on the surface. 'You know I can keep you here! Devote your soul to my father, and you will be immortal! Age will never touch you, and Death will keep his cod hands off of you! you can be here with me…Forever. You don't have to go back to South Park. Those people don't even remember your deaths. I do! I love you! Stay with me here. I promise, nothing will ever cause you physical pain. When I rule Hell, you will be by my side. Please Kenny! Stay!'  
>'You've said this too many times,' Kenny whispered, and looked mournfully out of Damien's window, which currently displayed Butters, huddled in a corner as his parents screamed their heads of at him. the boy's apple green eyes were tightly shut, and tears were streaming down his porcelain face.<br>Damien snarled, and took a few wide strides to the dead boy currently wearing his clothes.  
>'fine,' he hissed. 'If you won't stay here forever, at least make your short lived presence useful. He grabbed the blonde and threw him on the bed, only to follow suit seconds later, his sharp black nails digging into soft human flesh, peeling of layers of clothing, his touch ever searching and demanding for something that wasn't there.<br>Kenny turned his head slowly, offering his throat to his violator. He was facing the window showing a miserable Butters on his knees in front of his bed, praying.  
>'And may God bless Kenny's soul and may He grant His divine mercy upon him, for we are all God's creatures, and I trust in God to guide us, the blind, and to salvage our broken spirit, for He is truly mighty and we are just humans. Please God, watch over Kenny for me, because he is a very good person, and I love him very, very much, and please God, shelter him from all pain because he is only human, and his suffering is too much, and please God, forgive him all sins, for they are al sins of the love that You created. I trust in you to watch over Kenny where I can't, and shield him from harm I can't take for him. Amen.'<br>As Damien's delicate artistic hands roamed his body, Kenny felt bile rise in his throat. 


End file.
